After the Flashback
by 22rubens
Summary: What I think will happen after the flashback (in the manga.) A lot of the theories I used in here I found on online black butler forums, but some are my own. R!Ciel and Vincent are revived by the Undertaker, and are now fighting O!Ciel for the title of Earl of Phantomhive. (O!Ciel Our Ciel, R!Ciel Real Ciel).
1. Chapter 1

R!Ciel = Real Ciel, O!Ciel = Our Ciel

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Staircase) No one's POV**

* * *

"An Imposter? What a silly thing to say." The boy says as he strides down the staircase slowly, gauging the reactions of the people below him. "The head of the house Phantomhive is none other than I," he says with a smile, putting his hand on his chest, "Ciel Phantomhive." His twin brother and his brother's servants look at him in awe, terror, and confusion. He cherishes the looks on their faces. He has always wanted power like this.

"Hey, what's going on Sebastian?" the servant named Bard asks.

"Sebastian?" the boy on the staircase asks, staring at the tall man in black. "I see, so you're the Sebastian. I suppose this is our first time meeting." His expression then changes from his cool facade to a wide smile which carries no warmth. "Thanks for what you did to me on _that day."_

"Yes, this is my first time meeting a person like you as well," Sebastian responds casually. The usually cheerful gardener by the name of Finny rushes up to his fellow servant and grabs his arm.

"Mr. Sebastian, he is lying through his teeth is he not?" he shouts at the man, then his voice drops to a whisper. "Since the young master we are all familiar with is…"

Sebastian looks at his master, who is staring down at his feet with shock.

"He speaks the truth." Sebastian says solemnly. There is a collective gasp from the servants.

"No… it can't be…" the Mey-rin, the maid whispers.

"Then, who is Smile?" The steward, Snake asks. For once he's the one talking, instead of one of his Snakes. All of a sudden there is a voice from the stairs.

"Master Ciel, here you are, I've been looking for you." Tanaka, the steward says as he descends from the second floor, moving to stand next to his master.

"Oh, Gramps." His master, R!Ciel responds, his eyes still upon the people below him.

"You had vanished from the room by the time I returned with tea."

"Gramps! You knew this whole time?" Shouts Bard from the first floor.

"Indeed. I had planned to take this secret to the grave, but it seems that is no longer needed." Tanaka sighs then continues talking in that tired voice of his. "Allow this old geezer to tell the tale."

Tanaka relieves his story, and the servants look at him with wide eyes the entire time. They're shocked to hear their master has an identical twin brother, and even more shocked to find that he had been lying to them about their identity for as long as they had known him. Tanaka finally finishes his story, and the servants turn to stare at their master wide-eyed. It is Finny who speaks first. He walks up to his master and throws his arms around him.

"I don't care that you're not really who you said you were. You are still the person who saved me!" His two fellow servants nod, but his master says nothing. He's shaking hard, and his breath is coming out in shallow gasps.

Finally, the boy with the eyepatch speaks.

"How are you alive? Was it him…" His brother smiles.

"Ahhh… yes… I believe you are correct in your assumption." Then a frown replaces the smile. "However, I'm disappointed you're not more excited to see me," he says, tilting his head to the side and squinting at his brother, as if trying to read him.

"Did you kill my servant?" The boy with the eyepatch continues, not daring to look up at his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about" his twin responds, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"He killed your servant?" Mey-rin mutters under her breath, covering her mouth.

R!Ciel strides further down the stairs, stopping only three steps above the ground floor.

"Why am **I** the bad guy here?" He says, a scowl crossing his face. He looks down condescendingly at the crowd below him, like an evil king, looking upon his subjects. His voice gets louder as he continues to speak.

"What have I done? It is my brother who is the evil one. Him and his servant. He is the one who made a deal with a demon after all!"

There is only silence. The servants all stare at their master. Snake is the first one to speak, or rather, Emily is.

"That's utter boy may be Smile's brother, but he is insane! This is the 19th century, everyone knows there are no such things as demons! Says Emly."

R!Ciel laughs, leaning against the railing. Tanaka stands behind him, watching over his master.

"I don't expect you to believe it, nor do I care! But it is true," he claims, addressing the servants, who look at him in terror. "Oh! And one more thing…" the boy says turning to look behind himself, then returning his gaze to his twin, "There is one more person I would like you to meet."

Another man makes his way down the stairs behind R!Ciel, his entrance perfectly timed. He steps out of the shadows, revealing his face.

"No!" O!Ciel, "that's not possible!"

"Sebastian?" Finny whispers.

"No," Bard says, pulling his gun out of the holster on his hip, "that's not Sebastian."

R!Ciel is enjoying himself immensely. As if he is on a talk show, introducing a celebrity guest, he waves his hand dramatically in the direction of the nearing man.

"Our father!" He says with a wide grin, his voice almost at a shout. "Look, brother! Doesn't it make you happy? It is our father, back from the dead!" Lightning from the storm outside strikes near the mansion, and a white light flashes across the room, illuminating Vincent's face. He too is not the same as O!Ciel remembers. He too has features that look more like his butler's than any other human's. He looks more evil. Just like R!Ciel. None of the kindness that used to be in his eyes exists now.

His father smiles, but just like his eldest son, there is no warmth in his smile.

"I must say, I'm not surprised they mistook me for the butler," he says, talking to no one in particular. "Even I can tell that he and I look very much alike. I can only wonder if this is on purpose," He stares at Sebastian as he says this, the butler returns his gaze calmly, his face showing almost no emotion, per usual.

"On purpose?" Mey-rin whispers, staring wide-eyed at Vincent Phantommhive.

"I truly do wonder how you were revived," Sebastian says, narrowing his eyes at Vincent, as if trying to see through the man, "If what I had heard is correct, even your bones burned to ashes. Truly, the two of you are a masterpiece. I must have underestimated him. _He_ has proven to be able to do the impossible."

"Ahhh… yes, father is certainly an amazing man," Vincent responds.

"Father?" the O!Ciel asks as a shot simultaneously rings out through the mansion. Everyone turns to look at Bard, who is panting heavily, his gun pointed at his master's father, or rather where he was standing the moment Bard decided to press the trigger.

Instead, a figure dressed completely in black stands there, holding a piece of wood adorned with strange black symbols, which seemingly blocked the chef's bullet, though it does not showcase even a dent. Thunder crackles and lightning flashes, revealing the Undertaker's face. For once the man is not laughing.

"I just went to aaalllll the trouble of reviving him and someone is trying to kill him? That's not very polite now, iiiss it? I don't understand why no one grasps the beauty of my creation!"

"Well, you certainly have created quite the mess now, haven't you, Undertaker. Or should I say... Cedric?" Sebastian asks with a smirk. The Undertaker chuckles.

"I always knew master butler was quuuuiiittteee the bright candle, but I still seem to have underestimated his intellect."

"Cedric?" O!Ciel asks. "How did you figure that out Sebastian?"

"I suspected he was somehow related to you, my lord, especially after finding your grandmother's name on his 'most treasured possession.' What your father said only confirmed it. Your grandfather's name on your father's side was - or is - Cedric, hence the Undertaker's name." Sebastian looks at his master from the corner of his eyes, smirking as he finishes.

"And _why_ haven't you told me about this yet?" his master asks, scowling.

"Why, because you never asked."

O!Ciel shoots Sebastian a nasty look, then turns towards his grandfather.

"I assume you're the mastermind behind the Sphere music hall as well then, am I correct?" he asks, having seemingly regained most of his bravado. The Undertaker chuckles.

"Ahhhh… yesss my lord. If I do say so myself… although I did receive a bit of help from a little friend of mine."

"Am I safe in assuming that 'friend' is the fortune teller, Mr. Bravat?" Sebastian asks, rubbing his chin with a gloved hand. The Undertaker laughs again, making a motion to zip his lips.

"I've told you waaay too much already. To reveal any more I must get proper payment…" The Undertaker giggles, leaning against the railing. O!Ciel sighs, dropping the matter, not willing to provide his grandfather with laughter.

R!Ciel chuckles.

"There is quite a lot to tell you, brother, and I'm quite thirsty. Perhaps we could talk this over with a nice cup of tea? Earl Gray, preferably." And with that, he's already strolling over in the direction of the manor's dining hall.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Dining Hall) No one's POV**

* * *

The four Phantomhives sit on the right side of the dining room's long table. R!Ciel and O!Ciel sit opposite their father and the Undertaker. A warm cup of tea sits in front of each of them.

Sebastian stands behind O!Ciel, and the servants stand nearby, glancing nervously at the people sitting at the table.

The boy with the eyepatch takes a sip of his tea. The dining hall is filled with blinding light for a second as lightning strikes near the manor.

"My other questions aside, what is it that you want from me?" O!Ciel inquires. He's concerned what the arrival of his relatives will mean for his status, as well as his contract with his butler.

There is silence, and R!Ciel is the first to respond.

"Father will be taking over as Earl, of course, with me as his future successor." He sips his tea calmly. There is another flash of lightning.

"No!" O!Ciel shouts, slamming his hands on the table. The four servants flinch at his reaction.

"I deserve the title, after all that I've done for our family. _I_ have started my own company and continued our family's role as the watchdog. _I_ have made great sacrifices to do such things. I won't let you take the title of the earl away from me," he hisses through his teeth. The Undertaker laughs,

"My, my, what a reaction from our earl who is usually so caaaalm and collected heheh."

"Come now, no need to be upset, we fully understand the sacrifices you have made, however the title of Earl of Phantomhive rightfully belongs to me, so I'm afraid I will be taking it. I thank you for your sacrifices, Astre." the Earl's father says calmly.

"Astre?" the three servants repeat. Sebastian chuckles from his place behind the young earl, putting a bent finger on his chin.

"Astre, is it?"

"Yes, that is my name." Astre replies stiffly, before getting right to his point.

"Look, father, brother, I'm unsure how you were revived, and I'm unsure how much of your… soul you have kept. I'm not completely sure whether you are the same person or not. Whatever you are and however you got here, I'm not willing to hand over my title to you. If either of you wish to take my title as the Earl of Phantomhive from me, you will have to take it by force." He stares at his father across the table, narrowing his eyes. "Now, I am quite tired and require sleep, please excuse me."

With that, the young lord gets up and leaves, followed by his butler, and then his three servants, who follow hurriedly behind, leaving the three guests alone with only Snake, who's staring blankly at the table.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Master Bedroom) Mey - rin's POV**

* * *

Baldroy, Finny, and I follow the young master… Astre… and Sebastian into his room. He says nothing of our presence as he sits down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and staring at his feet. I feel a million questions bubbling up in my head, one of the questions is overpowering. _What will become of us servants if Astre is no longer the Earl of Phantomhive?_

Astre looks at us for a few moments, then sighs, slipping one hand under his eyepatch, then pushing it forward, letting it slip to the ground. When he opens his eyes I brace myself, expecting to see the hole where an eye once was in his eye socket. Instead, he opens his eyelids to reveal another eye. It looks the same as his other one, except for the fact that it's covered in a bright purple pentagram. I gasp, along with Bard and Finny. Even Sebastian looks surprised. _What the heck?_ All of a sudden I remember what Ciel -the real one- had said earlier.

" _It is my brother who is the evil one. Him and his servant. He is the one who made a deal with a demon after all!"_ I hadn't thought anything of it before. I had assumed it was just gibberish, and there had been so much new information to take in I had simply forgotten about it.

"I suppose I owe you the truth," Astre says, interrupting my thoughts, "after all, you know most of it already."

"That… that's the mark of a demon!" Finny stutters, backing up a few steps. I wonder how he knows, considering he lived underground for most of his life. Astre nods.

"No it's not," Bard says beside me, casually lighting a cigarette. I grab the tiny cylinder away from him and stuff it in the pocket of my dress.

"You're not to be smoking in the master's room, Bard," I scold. He rolls his eyes, and continues to speak.

"Demons don't exist, Finny, they're jus' made up by religious folk."

"Made up or not, that is the mark of a Demon."

"I suppose," Bard huffs.

"Aren't you just a tad bit curious how I received this mark?" Astre asks, looking at us curiously.

Bard shrugs casually. Finny doesn't say anything.

"It's because you made a deal with a demon," I respond. Lightning flashes. "Just like your brother said."

Astre nods, and beggins explaining. He tells us about when his family's house burned down. Then he tells us about him and his brother, Ciel, being kidnapped. According to him, Ciel was the one who was older, stronger, and to Inherit the house of Phantomhive. When he was killed in to summon a demon, Astre decided that he would take his brother's place as Ciel - the Earl of Phantomhive. The young master finally finishes, leaving us in silence. He has a pained look on his face, most likely from the memories of his story.

I had always had a vague idea of my master's past. I'd known that his parents were killed in a fire, and I had a feeling that he was searching for revenge. However, I hadn't ever imagined how much worse he had endured. Losing his parents was the least of his problems back then. Just like my master, I had a rough childhood. It seems everyone living in the manor had. I always assumed the pains I had to face as a child, as well as a young adult, were either worse than what my master had to face. Listening to his story proves me wrong.

"So you sold your soul to a demon to get your revenge," Bard says, breaking the silence. The young master says nothing, he only stares at us.

"Stupid…" Bard says, smirking, "selling your soul for some petty revenge. I thoug' you were smarter than that." Bard's clearly gone too far. Astre's face twists in rage. Lightning fills the room once more. The storm is worsening.

"I don't believe it is your place to judge _Bard,"_ he says with a scowl.

Bard mumbles a: "yes sir," and stares angrily at the young master. Sebastian only chuckles.

"But he is quite right, my lord." Astre frowns, glaring at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.

"Shut it, you." I clear my throat.

"If I may speak my lord," I say in that awful voice inflicted by my glasses, "where… who might this demon be?:" My master smirks.

"Do you really have no guesses?" he asks, tilting his head at me. I shake my head. I could guess all day, but I have little idea what a demon would be like, and my guessing would most likely be very far from the truth. I glance around the room. Surely it couldn't be anyone in here. Suddenly, I gasp.

"No…" I mutter under my breath.

"Mey-rin?" Sebastian asks, tilting his head. I blush slightly.

"Is… is it you?" I ask, pointing my finger at Astre. There is a moment of silence, then Sebastian bursts into laughter, and Ciel, no, Astre scowls.

"He does rather give that impression, doesn't he?" Sebastian asks between deep cuckles.

"Are you implying that I act demonic?" the young master asks, scowling at Sebastian.

"Don't take it as such an insult my lord. Besides, I was implying nothing of the sort." Sebastian chuckles again.

"Shut it." Seeing the havoc my assumption caused, I quickly apologize, blushing further.

"Please do excuse me young master! I… I just assumed that it… I don't know… was somehow inside you because… well.. Um… I don't know who else it would be, I guess?" Astre clears his throat.

"It's quite alright Mey-rin, no need to apologize."

"Thank you sir," I mumble, looking down at my intertwined hands, rubbing my thumb over my knuckles.

Lightning flashes yet again. The storm is continuing to strengthen, and you can now hear the rain hitting the roof, in a muted, rather soothing sound. I wonder randomly if our "guests" are still downstairs.

"Sebastian," Finny mumbles suddenly from right next to me. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes, Finny?" Sebastian asks. Finny ignores him.

"It's Sebastian isn't it." Finny mumbles again, staring at his feet. He looks confused, but not afraid. Sebastian chuckles. For some reason the sound makes me blush. I will myself to calm down.

"Quite discerning, aren't you Finny?" I don't understand what's happening.

"What?" I ask. Then I remember the topic of our conversation. I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Waiiiittt a second…" Bard says. "So you're saying that…"

"Yes," Astre responds, "Sebastian is the demon I made a contract with, taking the form of a human." There is silence once more.

"So that's why he's so… perfect," I say a bit too loud without thinking. Baldroy snickers and whispers in my ear.

"I think he heard that Mey, not so loud next time." I feel a massive amount of blood return to my face as Sebastian laughs.

"I heard that, but I still would have, had she said it more quietly. My hearing is quite good compared to that of a human's," he says, as if that's going to make me feel better.

"If Sebastian is a demon, then why is he so nice?" Finny asks from the spot next to me. Sebastian smirks, clearly enjoying our compliments, most likely not the reaction he suspected. The young master looks disappointed at our reaction, as if he was hoping for tad more fear and hatred directed at his perfect butler, as opposed to compliments.

"He's nice because that's his job," Astre says, rolling his eyes, "though really, he's not very 'nice' at all in my opinion."

"But the young master is quite delicate, isn't he?" Sebastian teases.

"Quiet."

"Young master, might I ask why you told us this?" Bard says, leaning against the wall and moving and unlit cigarette through his fingers. "I honestly don't see why it matters."

"I would like to know as well," Sebastian says, glancing sideways at his master.

"It's quite simple really, I have a feeling everything I don't tell you will eventually be used against me." His tone darkens. "My father and brother were the only ones who could beat me in chess, after all." After a short silence, he dismisses us. But he stop us before we walk out the door.

"You all will be sleeping in Sebastian's room from now on. He will see to moving your beds."

"What!" we all shout at once. I force my mind to stay calm. _Calm down Mey-rin, calm down._

"My servant, Agni, was killed by at least one of the three people downstairs. Agni, as you know, was a very able man, quite difficult to beat. I don't want to lose another servant, so you will be sleeping were it's safe. Sebastian's room is rather spacious after all, I believe you can all manage to fit." I stare at him, mouth open with shock, until he says, "you are dismissed."

I leave the room with the other two servants, my hand on the gun beneath my dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Phantomhive Manor - Master Bedroom) Astre's POV**

* * *

"Is having them sleep in my room really necessary my lord?" Sebastian says, glaring down at me. I smirk, shrugging off my wet coat.

"It is," I respond. This is only partially a lie. It's true that I want to keep the servants safe, but I'm well aware my butler can travel the distance between his and their rooms in a matter of milliseconds. I simply enjoy seeing him annoyed, and my family's arrival gives me an excuse to do just that.

"Sebastian, were they the same as the mindless 'dolls' we have encountered before?" I ask my butler, handing him my coat and staring at him expectantly. He puts a finger under his chin, looking upward as if in thought.

"Hmmm… I don't believe so, they seem slightly different, though they are definitely the Undertaker's creation."

"Different? How so?"

"Well my lord, they had souls," he says, smirking. I gasp.

"Souls! But I thought you had… confiscated my brother's sou-"

"Indeed," Sebastian says, cutting me off. "However, the souls inside their bodies are not their original ones. I'm not quite sure where they came from, but I would suspect their either man-made or perhaps from another person." I scowl.

"What's the point of bringing my brother and father back if they're just different people - souls - in the same body?" A crackle of thunder, followed by lightning. This bloody storm is getting on my nerves.

"I'm unaware my lord, but it's rather difficult for me to comprehend human emotions, so I'm afraid I'm not of much use with this particular question." I sigh.

"Of course not," I say, slipping off my shoes. Sebastian picks them up and goes to put them away.

"I would like you to wake me up about an hour early tomorrow. I'm going to request an appointment with the queen. I need to let her know of our… situation. I'm planning to tell her the entire truth of the matter, I just hope that she won't doubt my word."

"And why do this, my lord?" Sebastian asks from across the room, though he most likely already knows.

"Like I said before to the servants, anything my allies don't know will mostly be used against me. My brother and father are quite clever, and I believe the Undertaker is as well. I have little doubt the three will be trying to steal my position. I… we need to be very careful if we're to win this fight." Sebastian looks at me with a smirk.

"This will be an immensely difficult fight, my lord."

"But you will serve me to the end without fail," I say with a smirk, and he takes a knee in front of me.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Baldroy's POV**

* * *

take a deep breath from my cigarette, breathing in the comforting smoke. A good smoke the perfect thing after such a strange day. I exhale, blowing smoke out in front of me, and sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter. Mey-rin sits heavily in a wooden chair, and Finny sits next to her

"Today has made my poor brain hurt, it has," she says with a sigh. Finny nods in agreement.

"Today has been reallll confusing, I just hope everything will turn out okay," he says, his eyes filling with worry. I'm worried about the same thing… what would happen to us servants that is, because of the arrival of our new "guests." I don't let Finny know I'm concerned, though. He's just a kid, he doesn't need anymore worry in his life just yet. Especially after what already happened to him.

"It's going to be fine Finny," I reassure him, breathing in another whiff of smoke. Mey-rin sighs.

"I sure hope you're right…" My two companions look down at the table worriedly. I try desperately to think of something to lighten the moods of my two comrades. Per usual, my mind immediately goes to teasing Mey. She's real easy to make fun of, after all, what with her high-pitched voice and hopeless crush on the family's butler.

"I'm surprised you're not more disappointed after hearing the news about Sebastian. Don' it crush your dreams, aye?" She blushes, glaring at me. "But I suppose the fact you'll be sleeping in his room for now on mighta cheered you up a bit tho…" Her face is about as red as a tomato, and Finny's laughing. At least I was able to cheer them up a bit.

"D-D-Don't imply such things B-Bard! That's awful rude of you, it is!"'

"Is Baldroy being rude?" A deep voice says from the doorway. I bite my lip, then burst out laughing as I turn to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame, tilting his head at Mey-rin, whose face is an extraordinarily bright shade of red. I bend over, slapping my knee as I laugh, and then placing my hands on my knees to steady myself when Finny falls out of the chair and curls up on the floor. Tears are flowing down his face from laughing so hard. Mey-rin looks like she's about to faint, but even she cracks a small smile.

Sebastian just rolls his eyes, putting his tailcoat up on one of the pegs near the doorframe and strolling across the room, cleaning up the various items I've left strewn across the kitchen.

"That was perfect timing, Sebastian!" Finny says with a giggle from his position on the floor. Sebastian sighs.

"You're all clearly quite tired, I suggest you get some sleep." I scowl.

"Last time I checked you ain't my mum!" I say, crossing my arms.

"He does kinda act like our mum tho…" Finny says, giggling, "he does all the stuff we're supposed to do, like the laundry, cooking, and gardening. Not to mention he taught us all how to read and such!" I chuckle.

"I guess you're right Finny, he acts more like my mum then my mum did!" Even Meyrin's laughing now, and I swear I see a small smile on Sebastian's face.

"I'll go move your beds into my room now," he declares, leaving the kitchen.

"Bye, mommy!" Finny shouts after him, and we all burst into laughter once again.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Hallway) Snake's POV**

* * *

I'm no good at directions, but my friends sniff out the way to the kitchen after the three "guests" leave. All of a sudden, Emily starts making a choking-like noise, the equivalent of laughter for snakes.

"What's so funny?" Wordsworth hisses.

"It's just those idiotic humans in the kitchen. Emily somehow finds them funny," Oscar hisses in response.

"They're not idiotic!" Emily argues with a hiss as we reach the kitchen. Black then walks out, and I jump, surprised.

"Bye, mommy!" The one named Finny shouts from the kitchen. Lightning fills the hallway, and all my friends hiss. They hate storms. They often talk of times when storms had robbed them of their homes, back when the lived on the island. When the lightning fades Black has disappeared. I look down the hallway, but he's nowhere to be seen.

I blink a few times, then walk into the kitchen. The servants are scattered around the room, all giggling like school-children. It reminds me of my human friends at the circus. Emily, always talkative, hisses at me, commanding me to repeat her words to the other servants.

"What do you mean by mommy? Emily inquires." I ask in my high-pitched "Emily voice." Emily hisses. She hates my voice for her.

"N-Nothing, Snake, just an i-inside joke," the one named Mey-rin responds through her fit of giggles.

"See, I told you they were idiots," Oscar hisses at Emily.

"Oh! Oh! Ask them what Smile told them! I'm ever so curious, Snake! Pleeeaassseeee!" I sigh.

"Emily is wondering what smile told you when I wasn't there," I translate. The servants all stop laughing, the mood in the room has changed drastically.

"It's nothing Snake… Emily, Nothing important at least," Bard says, a cloud of gray smoke exiting from his lips.

"Poo… don't tell me that you handsome bastard," Emily hisses. She's had a crush on Bard ever since we'd left the circus, and her old sweetheart, Dagger.

"Does anyone find it at all disturbing she has the hots for a human?" Wordsworth hisses, making the snake-equivalent of a groan.

"No one asked for your opinion, Wordsworth!" Emily hisses angrily.

"Ay, what're they saying, Snake?" Finny asks from next to Mey-rin. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing important," I say in monotone. Lightning flashes and my snakes flinch again. Bard yawns.

"Ahhh… It's gettin' late. We best be going to bed I suppose," he says, stretching his arms up into the air.

"Yeah…" Mey-rin agrees, yawning as well. Then the three servants stand up and start to walk sleepily out of the room. It seems my arrival has killed their joyous mood. They had never really been fond of me, but then again, not many people have. My snakes are my only true friends.

"Oh, and Snake," Bard says, turning around to look at me, "'parrently we'll be sleeping in Sebastian's room from now on. The young master went all protective on us after the arrival of our new 'guests.' Jus' thought you should know," with that he leaves. Now I'm left alone with my snakes in the kitchen.

"Oooooooo…" Emily hisses in delight.

"Stop being a creep," Oscar hisses back, disgusted.

"I can't help it! Baldroy is just so-"

"Awww, shut it," Wordsworth hisses. Emily hiss-sighs.

"I can't say I'm over-fond of that Sebastian fellow though, don't think I'll be getting any sleep with him around." Oscar rolls his eyes.

"He's been around for a while now, and you seem to be getting plenty of sleep, what with you sleeping about 15 hours a day."

"I do not!" Emily hisses. I sigh at their silly bickering.

"I think we'd best be off," I say, turning around to face the dark hallway. Moonlight shines eerily through the long windows lining the long corridor. Lightning flashes again, and I begin the long walk to Black's room.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive manor - Sebastian's room) Finny's POV**

* * *

When Baldroy, Mey-rin, and I walk into Sebastian's room, the beds are already there, as well as our few belongings. Despite being so large, the room is crowded, and there's little space to walk. The desk that was previously on the side of the room back when we searched it for Sebastian's key - when we thought he was dead - is now gone. He probably put it elsewhere, that way we'll actually be able to walk. Sebastian's sitting on his bed, reading a book on asthma. He sighs as we walk in.

"I see you're all here. Please do excuse our rather cramped accommodations."

"I-It's fine Sebastian!" Mey-rin says, blushing and rubbing her pointer fingers together, "Please do excuse us being here!"

"You're excused."

I go over to my bed and jump on it, laying flat across its surface.

"It's going to be real fun sleeping all together!" I say, smiling as I imagine it. Baldroy groans and Sebastian rolls his eyes. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"If we can sleep at all, after what happened today," Bard says, sitting on his bed next to me. Way to ruin the mood. "I bet the only one who'll get any sleep tonight is Sebastian and Snake."

"I can't speak for Snake, but I don't require sleep, so I will be staying up tonight as well," Sebastian says from the corner. He doesn't even look up from his book.

"Really?" I ask, sitting upright and staring at him. I wish I didn't have to sleep. Sleeping is so boring. Besides, I could do without the nightmares.

"If you aren't sleepin' then why do you need a bed?!" Bard shouts at him, annoyed.

"A bed is preferable to a chair," Sebastian says, still not lifting an eye from his book, which he is reading at an extraordinary speed (he's read about 200 pages since I've walked in.) Bard huffs.

"Well, it woulda saved us some space." At that moment, Snake walks in, his snakes slithering beside him.

"Hello, Snake," Mey-rin calls kindly. She's already made her way over to her bed and is sitting upon it.

"Hello," he responds in monotone. He's quite weird. Weird, but funny in a strange way.

"We're all sleeping over, Snake!" I shout, rolling back and forth on my bed. I can feel a large grin spreading across my face.

"Great, says Oscar." Oscar is clearly being sarcastic.

"Your bed's over there, Snake," Sebastian says, pointing to the bed next to mine. Baldroy's bed is on the far left side of the room, followed by mine, Snake's, Meyrin's, and then Sebastian's which is next to the window.

All of a sudden, I hear a small meow out of said window. A cat is standing next to it, staring at Sebastian. Then another muffled meow sounds, then another, until the room is filled with the sound of cats. Everyone stares as Sebastian opens the window, and lets all of the cats inside, along with an enormous amount of rain. This is the first time in my life I've seen the man blush. He picks up one of the cats, hugging it.

"Ahh… you're so wet… let me dry you off…" in a split second he's holding a towel, and drying the cat's fur. After he's done with that cat, he moves onto the next one. And then the next one. And the next one.

By now I'm laughing, staring at Sebastian through vision blurred by tears. Mey-rin, Bard, and Snake just stare at him, mouths wide open.

"I... I've n-never s-s-seen you act like… this b-before Sebastian," I managed to choke out. He glares at me.

"Do you find this humerus?" His voice is cold and deep once again.

"He clearly prefers cats to humans, says Oscar," Snake mumbles from his place next to me. Then the door opens. In the doorway stands the young master.

"I thought I'd check on how… What the bloody hell?" Mey-rin and Bard start to laugh right along with me. I swear I can see even Snake crack a smile.

"Young master. I wasn't aware you would be down here…"

"I did not sanction the housing of these cats!" he yells, sneezing into a handkerchief. "This is the second time that you have kept these creatures in the manor without my permission. You... (sneeze) You know of my allergies!"

"I am very sorry my lord, but they were cold, and it's raining outside…"

"Get them out! Now! That is an order!" Sebastian sighs.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Sebastian's Room) Meyrin's POV**

* * *

It's finally settled down in Sebastian's room. Finny's sound asleep now, and snoring loudly. Every so often I see him wince, as if in pain. He seems to be having one hell of a nightmare. I'm laying down on my bed, under the covers, listening to the storm. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to go to sleep. Unwanted thoughts keep popping into my head, and it takes all my energy to force them away.

Baldroy doesn't seem to be having much luck with falling asleep either. I can see him staring into space. Snake, however, went unconscious about an hour ago. I glance over at Sebastian, his face illuminated by candlelight, the only light in the room. He's reading a different book now (he's read about 10 since I walked in). I can't read the entire title, but it's something about war. A cat's sitting on the bed next to him, and he's petting it. He let the cat back in through the window after Astre left. I had no idea he liked cats so much. It seems to be the only thing he does like. Perhaps that's typical for demons.

It's so weird to call him that. A demon. Truthfully, I'm not exactly sure what the word implies. After all, I'd never been religious. Sebastian's true nature doesn't bother me as much as perhaps it should.

"Mey-rin? You still awake?" Baldroy whispers across the room.

"I am," I whisper back without looking.

"I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Same," I say, stating the obvious.

"I would suggest thinking of something mundane," a deep voice says from next to me.

"What?" I turn to look at Sebastian, he's still reading.

"Thinking of boring things helps humans fall asleep faster. Clenching and unclenching your muscles several times can help as well. Or you can-"

"How the hell do you know this?" Baldroy interrupts him from across the room. He's sitting up in bed now, probably farther from the world of dreams then he was before.

"Yeah," I agree, lifting my head up. "You told us you didn't sleep."

"I read a book on it," he says calmly without looking up.

"Why?"

"When he was younger, Astre used to have trouble going to sleep, as well as staying asleep. I read those books for him."

"That's awful nice of you," I say, blushing. It's extremely nice, actually. Surprising for him.

"That's the first time I've heard you call the young master by his name. Is there a reason for that?" Baldroy asks from across the room. I can't see him at all, his entire body is shrouded in darkness.

"He ordered me never to lie," Sebastian says simply as if that explains it. There are a few moments of silence, and I fidget uncomfortably, trying to decide whether or not to ask my next question.

"Do you have to make a contract with a human to… you know… eat their soul?" I ask awkwardly. I have so many questions about him. Sebastian's eyebrow twitches. He turns a page of his book. He clearly doesn't want to discuss such matters with me.

"No," he responds, not elaborating. I drop the subject.

"Well, goodnight then," I turn away from Sebastian to face the darkness. There are a few moments of silence. Then, all of a sudden, Sebastian sits up, gasping. I turn to look at him. His eyes flash bright red, his pupils turning to slits, like a cat's. The cat next to him shrinks back at the sight of his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest." And then he's gone, leaving me in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Phantomhive Manor - Hallway) No one's POV**

* * *

The door at the front of the manor opens a crack, letting in rain and a mysterious man dressed completely in black. The man closes the door quietly behind himself, chuckling slightly. He tip-toes ever so quietly into the manor, taking great care to be as silent as possible. He is. You could hear a pin drop in the entrance hall. However, he only takes three steps before the very person he's trying to avoid stands before him. Lightning flashes from the seemingly never-ending storm outside.

"Awww… I thought I could go at least a few more steps before I was caught. I'm quite disappointed." The man removes his black hood to reveal his long silver hair. The other man, also dressed completely in black, smirks.

"I'm quite disappointed as well. It seems you're not as threatening without that annoying death scythe of yours."

"Now that's just plain rude," the Undertaker says, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Is that the proper way for a butler to treat a guest?" The butler isn't amused.

"Might I inquire as to why you're here?" Sebastian asks, his red eyes boring into the Undertaker's yellowish-green ones. The Undertaker giggles.

"Why, I was just returning this here piece of cutlery," he holds up a butter knife. "It seems I happened to take it. On accident, of course."

The silver-haired man then proceeded to throw the knife at the butler. The butler doesn't so much as flinch as the knife sinks deep into his neck, drawing blood. He casually takes the knife out of his neck, wiping the blood off with his gloves, then slipping the knife into his back pocket.

"Thank you for returning that. But please refrain from taking anything else from this manor. As you well know, I don't take kindly to people like you messing with what is mine." The two men glare at each other.

"Well, perhaps you should take better care of what is 'yours' to ensure it's not taken." The Undertaker says, a serious expression across his face.

"I plan on doing just that."

They glare at each other a bit more, only to be interrupted by none other than Bard and Mey-rin. They walk into the large room, each holding candles.

"Ay, Is everything alright Sebastian?" Baldroy asks, staring worriedly at the Undertaker.

"Quite," Sebastian responds. "Our 'guest' was just about to see himself out." The Undertaker giggles.

"That I was," he says, turning away from Sebastian. He leaves the manor without another word, closing the heavy door behind himself with a thud.

* * *

 **(Random Road in London) No one's POV**

* * *

A luxurious carriage rolls over a bumpy London road, splashing through puddles left by the previous day's storm. The sky is cloudy and gray, creating a solemn mood. A blue-haired boy sits in the carriage. He's leaning against the window, staring up at the cloudy sky in a bored manner. Across from the boy sits a tall, handsome, well-dressed man. After a few moments, the boy sighs, turning his attention away from the window, and toward his companion.

"My brother is proving himself to be quite the nuisance. I do hope that the queen will help to subdue him," he says as the carriage nears the Queen's palace.

"That would be ideal," the man responds calmly. There's an awkward silence, and the boy turns back to the window to stare at London's many passing buildings. He fiddles with the blue curtain next to the window.

'I will most definitely beat you, Brother," he says under his breath, a scowl forming on his youthful face. The carriage jerks to a stop as it arrives at its destination. The boy and his companion get out of the carriage, walking hurriedly into the Queen's palace without so much as glancing up at its marvelously beautiful exterior.

The pair walk down the gorgeous hallways adorned with the most glorious things without so much as pausing. They finally approach the throne room, where two butlers dressed completely in white stand outside, guarding the closed doors. Their jaws drop as they see the pair approach.

"No way..." Charles Grey whispers as the two near.

"Hello, Earl Grey, Earl Phipps," the taller of the two says, nodding respectively at each man in front of him. "May we enter?"

"Of course," Earl Grey whispers, going to open the door. Earl Phipps follows suit. The double doors swing open to reveal the throne room. The Queen sits atop her throne in the center of the large, golden room. Pale grey light streams in from the two large windows next to her. The only sound in the room is the footsteps of the blue-haired boy and his companion. The Queen looks up from the book in her hands. She gasps as she sees the two figures enter the throne room. They bow before her.

"It's not possible… Is it?" the old woman mumbles, stumbling down the throne to get a closer look at the two males kneeled in front of herself.

Vincent looks up at the Queen of England from his position. She kneels down to get a closer look at his face and rubs a hand along the side of his face.

"You're dead," she whispers, covering her mouth. A few seconds pass before the Queen stands again, composing herself.

"Grey, Phipps, have some refreshments prepared," she orders.

"Yes, your highness," the two say in unison, then turn to leave the room. The Queen then walks over to a circular table on the side of the large room. She pulls out one of the four chairs surrounding it and sits. She beckons to the two males kneeling in the center of the room.

"Please come over and take a seat," she requests politely, folding her hands in front of herself. The two obey, walking across the large room and taking a seat next to their ruler. She looks at the blue-haired boy.

"Which one are you?" she questions simply. The boy bows his head.

"I am Ciel, your majesty," he responds.

"Where is your eyepatch?" A look of anger flashes across the boy's face.

"I'm afraid there has been a… mistake your majesty. I am Ciel Phantomhive. My twin brother - who sports an eyepatch - was named Astre at birth," the Queen nods calmly.

"I see, so the boy lied to me."

"Indeed," Ciel responds solemnly. "I apologize for my brother's actions," he says, a small smile crossing his face.

"It isn't you who needs to apologize," the Queen responds, sighing deeply. As if on cue, Astre Phantomhive and his butler choose that very moment to walk through the doors of the Queen's throne room.

"Your majesty are you h-" Astre stops speaking when he sees the Queen seated across the room. His eyes narrow when they rest upon his two family members. The Queen laughs softly.

"It's been quite a long time since I've been in a room with so many Phantomhives," she pauses. "Please take a seat, Astre," she says, her voice fading to a whisper.

"Yes-" Astre's eyes widen as her words register in his mind. "Yes, your highness," he goes to take a seat between the queen and his brother, who glares at him. The Queen sighs.

"The Phantomhive family has proved to be quite good at solving mysteries, so I suppose it's fitting that they're a mystery themselves," she says to no one in particular, staring out into the distance.

"Your majesty-" Astre begins desperately.

"Silence," the Queen says sharply. Astre shrinks back into his seat, shocked by his ruler's tone.

"Pardon me," he mumbles. His butler smirks behind him, perhaps satisfied to see his master treated in such a way. The Queen sighs once more, muttering something about her dead husband. She turns to Astre.

"My boy, I believe you have some apologizing to do."

* * *

 **(In Front of the Queen's Palace) No POV**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Astre shouts as he walks out of the Queen's palace, kicking a puddle on the ground in front of himself.

"Oh my, young master seems to be developing quite the temper, doesn't he?" Sebastian asks innocently, his voice irritatingly soft, as if he's talking to a toddler. Astre swings his head around at his butler, growling at him.

"You will shut up," he sneers at Sebastian. The butler glances at his master, amused, but says nothing in accordance with his orders.

"I can't believe that… that _Mopus_ got there before me!" Astre growls as he gets in his carriage, tapping his walking stick harshly against the roof of the vehicle.

"If you hadn't insisted upon sleeping in, perhaps you would have gotten there before him," his butler remarks smugly.

"You will be silent until I say otherwise, that is an order," Astre growls at Sebastian. He nods.

The rest of the carriage ride is silent. Astre stares out at the gloomy streets of London, resting his head on his fist. His eyes turn upward as he thinks about the case that her majesty had presented him with.

(Flashback)

The old woman's brow furrows as she ponders the story just told by the two boys in front of her. Their father, she notices, is being uncharacteristically silent. She closes her eyes, relaxing for a few seconds. She's spent all her long years of life thinking and worrying. She wishes she no longer had to do such dreadful things, but fate has left her no choice. She sighs.

"You have come to me because you would like me to decide who the rightful Earl of Phantomhive is," she says, in that tired old voice of hers. The two boys in front of her look at each other. When their reason for seeing their Queen is said aloud, it sounds quite foolish.

"Y-Yes, your highness," the boy with the eyepatch answers, blushing slightly. The Queen ignores the boy's embarrassment and continues speaking gravely.

"Well then, I suppose I should decide for you," she says, stroking her wrinkled chin. The two blue-haired teenagers unconsciously lean forward in their seats, eager to hear their rulers next words. _My,_ the Queen of England thinks to herself, _this is such a strange conversation._ She thinks a bit more for a few moments. After all, thinking is what she does best. Then an idea pops into her mind.

"There is a… case that has been left unsolved for a long time," she says softly, staring out into the distance. The three Phantomhives look at her curiously, along with the butler behind the youngest one. Her two butlers open the door holding refreshments. She waves them right back out again.

"One moment," she whispers. They obey, leaving the throne room. The silence filling the room is louder than a lion's roar.

"My husband… died a while ago and I will forever mourn his death," the old woman says grimly, tears threatening at her eyes. "I told everybody that he died of typhoid fever… but that is a-a… a lie," Astre gasps softly. His brother's eyes widen.

"Impossible," Ciel whispers.

"Oh, but it is the truth," the Queen says. She's beginning to shake ever so slightly. Only the handsome butler notices her fear and is quite intrigued by it.

"My husband was murdered."

There's a small moment of silence. No one moves. It appears as if time itself has stopped.

"But your majesty," Astre yells, standing up quickly. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Tears are streaming down the old woman's face now. Her body shakes violently as she reveals one of the many secrets that had been stored between her small ears for quite a long time. Out of all the secrets in her head, this is by far the most important. To her, at least.

"H-he was murdered, and I-I wanted to know who killed him, but…" she pauses, taking a deep breath. "They told me if I investigated, I would be killed as well. And… and I was just _so scared_. I still am. But I'm old now. I've lived a long life, and I am prepared to die. I want to finally have justice for my beloved husband," the Queen stops to sob into her hands.

Astre looks at her sympathetically.

"If I may ask, your highness," the boy with the eyepatch begins, "you said 'they' told you you'd be killed, if I may be so bold, who is 'they' and how did they contact you?" The woman sighs, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"I have several folders I've kept in a secret place in my room for a very long time. I had thought the time might one day arise where I would put them to use… and it seems it has. They contain all the information that the yard picked up about his murder, that is, before I ordered them to stop investigating it, for fear of my own life. I'll see that one of the two Charles gets them to you," the Queen says before standing. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend, one which I am already late for, regrettably," the woman begins her walk out of the throne room.

"Your majesty I-" Astre calls out before stopping himself. The woman turns around, reaching up with a gloved hand to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Whoever solves this case first will earn the title of the Earl of Phantomhive," she says solemnly. She pauses, scanning the two boy's faces. "Please do solve this case quickly," she whispers. And then she's gone, and the three Phantomhives and the demon butler are left in the silent throne room.

(In front of the Phantomhive Manor - Astre's Point of View)

The carriage rolls up to my manor. The familiar sight of it calms me and takes my mind away from the mysterious case that Queen Victoria has presented me with. I've never encountered a case so strange. In terms of peculiarity, the Sphere Music Hall case pales in comparison to this one. It doesn't help that all of the physical evidence is now long gone. I sigh, grabbing up my walking stick and climbing out of the carriage as Sebastian opens the vehicle's door for me. I walk towards the manor, pretending as if the sky contains a brilliant sun as opposed to these awful clouds in a desperate attempt to lighten my mood.

"Sebastian you will prepare lunch immediately," I order as my stomach growls. He doesn't respond with his usual, 'yes my lord,' and it takes me a second to remember why. I roll my eyes.

"You can talk now," I say, smirking.

"Thank you, my lord," he says, stopping to bow at the waist. I grunt and continue walking, ignoring my butler. All of a sudden the four servants come running out of the manor, ruining the peaceful scene. All of them sport terrified expressions, with the exception of Snake, who looks emotionless as usual.

"Youuuunnnnnngggg mmaaaassstteeerrr!" they shout to me as they run out of the manor. I slap my palm against my face.

"Whatever is it now?" Sebastian asks from next to me, looking at the servants with an amused look on his face.

"There's a man… woman… PERSON IN THE MANOR WITH A CHAINSAW!" Finny yells, going to hug Sebastian around the waste and then shaking him back and forth.

"Shit," Sebastian and I say simultaneously. Why is that bloody reaper in my manor? I feel the blood drain from my face. Is he here because someone is about to die? I shake my head, willing the thought to leave my brain. When reapers are collecting souls, they usually stay out of sight. However, this _is_ Grell we're talking about. He's not exactly the type to 'stay out of sight.'

"Where is this man?" Sebastian asks Finny, prying the boy off of him. Finny's one year my elder, but he sure doesn't act like it. The servants all begin speaking at once.

"He was in the kitchen-"

"I think he was in the hallway by the dining hall-"

"I didn't see hi-"

"One at a time please," my butler asks calmly, raising his voice above my idiot servants. _How can the bloody demon be calm at a time like this?_ I think furiously.

"There you are, Sebas-chan!" I hear a voice call from inside the manor. Crap! He's found Sebastian. Sebastian's face pales, which is incredible, seeing as his skin is already incredibly pale. The man - dressed completely in red as usual - bursts through the front door of my manor, slamming the two doors against the wall and breaking both of them. Sebastian flinches as both of the large, blue doors crack in half, his eyebrow twitching. He's probably thinking about how he'll have to repair the doors later.

"Grell, might I inquire as to what you're doing here?" Sebastian asks politely, though he wears a smirk across his face. A wide, toothy smile spreads across Grell's face, and he runs up to Sebastian, stopping only a few feet in front of him. He activates his chainsaw and holds it threateningly in front of himself. A cool breeze blows through his long red hair. I sigh. Even William Prick Spears would be better than this buffoon.

"Hehe," Grell giggles, taking a step closer to Sebastian, "I came to investigate the two Phantomhives that seemed to be revived, lucky me! I was sooo excited to come to this _ugly_ manor, to see you, my dear," he says, blinking flirtatiously at Sebastian, and then frowning, "I was sooo disappointed to find these four fools," he says with a scowl, gesturing at the four servants that stand a few feet away, gaping at the man. "But at least I finally found you!"

"Wait… Sebastian… you know this guy?" Bard asks, squinting his eyes at the butler. Sebastian sighs.

"Regrettably," he says grimly. Grell huffs.

"How rude, I don't believe that's any way to treat a lady," he says, then changes the subject, "by the way, do you know where the other Phantomhive brat went? You know, the reeeaaalll Ciel Phantomhive. I really need to find him," _Ah, so he's looking for my brother. At least I'll be able to get rid of him._

"I believe he's in somewhere in London, though I must admit, I have no clue where," I respond. "I thought that grim reapers were able to track people with ease. Did you really need to come here to find my brother?" The reaper's grin widens into a horrifying, sharp-toothed smile.

"The brat has caught onto my _real_ intentions, has he?" Grell asks, talking to himself. "Indeed, I only came here to see Sebas-chan, I know the other brat's location," he sighs.

"Well then, I must be off," Grell starts running at an inhumanly fast pace into the distance.

"Farewell, my love!" the obnoxious man shouts at Sebas-chan… damn... Sebastian, before he runs into the distance. The lawn in front of my manor is peaceful once again.

"Who was that person?" Meyrin asks nervously, rubbing her fingers together. That maid always appears to be nervous.

"He's a grim reaper," I say as I begin to walk inside the manor, Sebastian and the servants follow after me.

"He appears to be investigating the resurrection of Ciel and Vincent Phantomhive," Sebastian says, tucking a strand of his silky black hair behind one ear.

"Why does he like Sebastian so much?" Bard asks, smirking and pulling his ever-present cigarette out of his mouth for a few seconds. His teeth look more and more yellow every day. I should force him to stop smoking, it's such a nasty habit. Especially for a chef.

"He's attracted to me," Sebastian says simply, his face showing no emotion. Bardroy and Finny chuckle. Snake remains emotionless, per usual.

Meyrin, always awkward, mutters "how could he not be," to herself just a tad too loud, then blushes immediately as she says it. I walk through the doorway of my manor, going to step over the broken doors on the ground. I hand my coat to Sebastian and start up the stairs to my office. I need work on solving the case the queen gave to me. I need to do it quickly. No doubt he and my father are pondering over it now. I tighten my grip on the manilla folder containing information about the case. I feel a lump form in my throat as fear and stress threatens to get the better of me. But I won't let it. I turn to my servants.

"I will be in my office for a while working on a very important case. None of you are to disturb me, unless completely necessary," I order. They bow in unison (more or less), and I turn, heading to my office to solve the Queen's mysterious case.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Mey-rin POV**

* * *

watch as the young master walks up the stairs to his office. I can't help but notice how worried he looks. His fear scares me, seeing as he's usually so calm and collected. I wonder what happened between him and the Queen. And whatever could be in that manila folder he was holding? Whatever happens, I will never leave the young master and Sebastian. Not after all that they've done for me.

"Mey-rin," Sebastian says, dragging me away from my thoughts. All the other servants have left already, without me noticing. I mentally chide myself for being so unobservant. "Let's go to the kitchen and prepare lunch, shall we?" Sebastian continues. I nod, blushing slightly.

"Of course sir,"

The hallway leading to the kitchen is eerily silent. The sound of my footsteps rings out through the hallway. Sebastian walks awkwardly next to me, but his footfalls don't make a sound. Pale light from outside shines into the manor through the long windows lining the hallway. I pretend to look out the window, or at the paintings hanging on the wall. I try not to think about the young master's folder. Or his relatives. Or any of it, really.

I reach the kitchen with Sebastian. Finally. Finny, Baldroy, and Snake are all sitting next to each other in wooden chairs lining the one free wall of the kitchen. Baldroy's smoking, Snake is looking at his snakes intently, probably listening to them. Finny's just laying his head against the wall, closing his eyes. That boy confuses me. He acts jovial and carefree almost constantly, but sometimes he just seems so… sad.

Sebastian claps his hands once.

"We need to start preparing lunch. Baldroy, you'll be chopping the lettuce. Snake, you will peel the potatoes. Finny and Mey-rin, please tidy up around here, seeing as it's quite dirty," he orders. We all groan. I'm so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"It's so dark in here," Bard comments. I'll admit, it is a bit dark in the kitchen. The only light filling the room is the little bit of pale light we get through the three windows. But the lack of light isn't bothersome. I'd bet Baldroy just wanted something to complain about, probably to annoy Sebastian. Really, Baldroy is about ten years Sebastian's elder. You wouldn't think it though, the way Bard acts. Though I suppose Sebastian might be older than he looks. He is a demon after all…

"I can't work if it's this dark," Baldroy repeats. The man is clearly trying to be annoying. I decide to help Sebastian.

"I'll light a candle," I say, sighing. I start towards the matchbox at the corner of the room.

"No need," Sebastian says. He's standing across the room with his back to me, preparing lunch. He's taken his fancy tailcoat off and rolled up his sleeves. He takes one gloved hand away from what he's doing and snaps. All the candles in the room light instantly.

"Woah!" I yell in unison with Bard, Finny, and Snake. Finny jumps up from his seat.

"You can do that Mr. Sebastian?! That's so cool!" Cool is an understatement. It was flipping awesome. I swear, that man is omnipotent.

"I can do a lot more than a human," Sebastian says, his back still to me. "The young master had never let me do such things before because he thought you would find it 'suspicious.' Now that you are aware of my true nature, however, I believe there is no reason not to,"

"So you're magical?! Like a wizard or something?!" Finny shouts, shaking his fists up and down excitedly as he speaks. I can almost feel Sebastian roll his eyes, though I still can't see his face.

"'Magic' is just a human word for what your 'science' can't explain. So I suppose, yes, I am 'magical.' I am no wizard, however,"

"Do wizards actually exist?" Bard asks, his eyes widening.

"Not that I am aware of, but that doesn't mean they don't," Sebastian says, turning around. He's already prepared the young master's entire lunch. Us servants haven't helped at all, per usual. Sebastian turns to me. Candlelight illuminates his handsome face in a strange way, making him look more… evil. I hadn't ever thought of him that way, before being told his secret. But now I can't help but notice his sharp teeth. His sharp… features. He looks elegant and… dangerous.

"Mey-rin?" Sebastian asks, dragging me out of my thoughts. I blush. I've been staring. Baldroy snickers from where he sits in the corner. I send him a quick glare before turning to face Sebastian again.

"Yes, sir?" He picks up the young master's lunch and extends it towards me.

"Please take this to the young lord," he requests. I take the plate from him.

"Of course sir," I say, bowing my head slightly.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Office) Astre's POV**

* * *

According to the information in the manilla folder, the Queen's husband died on a cold night in the winter of 1881. He'd been drinking in a pub just a stone's throw from London with some friends of his before his death. He was dressed in commoner's clothing when his corpse was found, suggesting that he had been hiding his royal position. This isn't at all out of the ordinary. Royalty often dress up as normal civilians when they go out in public, lest they are ogled at wherever they go.

Albert's body was found about half a mile from the pub in the middle of a forest. Four other corpses had been found with his, which the bartender serving him had identified to be his "friend's" corpses. The footprints leading up to the corpses were the first mystery. Some of the people that left the footprints appeared to have had only one shoe on when making said footprints. Others had a shoe and a sock, others had been completely barefoot, and so on. However, the state the corpses were found in is the strangest thing of all.

At first, the Yard had assumed all five people had died of hypothermia. It was quite cold on that night, after all, and they were lying in a pile of snow. However, upon further inspection of the corpses, it was found that hypothermia hadn't been the cause of death for any of the victims. In fact, all of the corpses found had appeared to die in vastly different ways. One corpse sported burns that covered their skin, suggesting they'd been burned to death. Another corpse had appeared to die from poison. Another corpse had clothing that contained an extremely radioactive material. Yet another corpse had been beaten to death. Strangest of all, Albert, the Queen's husband, had appeared to be perfectly healthy. There wasn't any hint that anyone else had been in the general proximity that the five men were found in. There weren't any footprints in the snow, save for that of the five victims.

As for the Queen, when she heard of her husband's death she was devastated. She called about half the yard to work on the case, that is, before she found a note on the vanity in her bedroom. It simply read:

We don't want to kill you. End the investigation, and we won't have to.

She had called off the investigation immediately. After all, if Albert's killers had been able to place the note in her room, they would be able to kill her in her sleep as well. That's all the information the folder contains. A basic description of the case and the threatening note which had been placed in the Queen's room. It's not much to solve a case with. I just hope it's enough. So far, however, I haven't been able to think of even one lead. After all, the killer could very well be long dead by now. Or they could be halfway across the planet. Or on the bloody moon for all I know.

I groan, returning the papers to the folder, pushing it far in front of myself, and leaning far back in my chair. It just doesn't make any sense. Why had all the subjects been killed in different ways? Were they perhaps attacked by a group of people? Or maybe by an insanely powerful being that just wanted to mess around.

I hear a knock at my door.

"M-May I come in?" I hear a shaky voice ask. It's Mey-rin.

"You may," I respond, getting up from my chair. She comes in, holding a plate with what I assume is my lunch sitting on top of it. Her hands are shaking, and she walks very slowly, so as not to drop the plate. I'm surprised she hasn't dropped it already. What was Sebastian thinking, giving her such a fragile thing?

I walk over to the room and take the plate from her shaking hands.

"Thank you," I say, smiling warmly at her. I try not to let her see my worry for the recent events. I hope I'm successful.

"Of course, young master," she says in that awful voice of hers, and then leaves. I go to put the plate on my desk. I'm not hungry. I far too worried to be able to stomach a meal. I try to think of a way to take my mind off things. The only thing I can come up with is chess. I love chess, but I haven't played it often. Perhaps because I haven't had a worthy opponent in years. After all, there's no one mildly intelligent in this mano-.

"Sebastian, come to my office," I say, my voice at a normal volume. A second after speaking the door opens.

"You called, my lord?" Sebastian says, peeking into the room and raising his eyebrows.

"Do you know how to play chess, Sebastian?" I ask.

"Whyever would yo-"

"Just answer my question," I interrupt. He clears his throat.

"No, my lord," he responds. I raise my eyebrows, surprised at his answer. I'd always thought the demon was omniscient. So I actually do know something he doesn't.

"I suppose I'll just teach you then," I sigh, going over to a small wooden table at the side of the room, next to a bookcase. I pull out the chess set from under the table, and sit down, placing it in front of me. Sebastian comes to sit across from me, crossing his legs. I take in a quick breath as a feeling of deja vu washes over me. This moment is reminiscent of that day. That day when we were sitting at a sleek, black table as opposed to a wooden one. When I was only ten years old. Just after my brother had died.

Sebastian notices my sudden hesitation.

"Are you quite alright my lord?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. I nod, blinking a few times. In the few seconds that I was thinking, he'd already set up the chessboard.

"Quite alright."

I begin to explain the rules of chess. I start with showing him the way each piece moves. I then move on to the other, more random, rules of the game, such as castling and stalemate. He doesn't interrupt me once, he only stares at the chessboard as I explain the rules, his red eyes boring into the pieces.

"Do you understand?" I ask as I finish.

"Very well," he responds in that silky voice of his. I laugh.

"You're quite a quick learner. I had to repeat the rules to Lizzy about ten times before she even remembered which way the pieces move," I chuckle. He smirks.

"Did you expect anything less of me, my lord?"

"I suppose not," I admit.

Leaning forward in my seat, I go to move the white pawn in front of the king. My classic opening. Sebastian stares at my move quizzically for about five seconds before moving a piece of his own.

We play silently for a few minutes until my butler breaks the silence.

"If I may be so bold my lord, I'm rather surprised you weren't more excited to see your brother return. Especially considering the way you mourned his death just a few years ago," he says. I narrow my eyes. It's awfully brave of him to be talking about such things in front of me. He continues, ignoring my glare.

"In fact, I was rather under the impression that… our contract was made to avenge his death," I'm silent for a few moments.

"It was," I say after a while. "But I changed. And so did he, obviously. You said it yourself, his soul is different. He's not my brother at all," Sebastian nods slowly.

"I believe I understand," he murmurs as he moves his queen directly across from my king.

"Checkmate," he says, leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face. My eyes widen. No way! I didn't even see that coming. This is his first time playing chess, and he's amazing! I always knew he was smart, but this is incredible. I suppose demons must have an exceptional IQ to match their exceptional strength.

I try not to let him see how impressed I am. I smirk and cross my arms.

"Good game," I mutter, pushing the armchair I'm sitting in away from the table, then standing.

"I must say, your intelligence is very impressive. For a human, at least," my butler says with a smirk. I laugh.

"Says the very person who just beat me effortlessly. At the very game I've been playing for years, mind you," I say as I go to sit down at my desk to begin eating my lunch. The chess game was successful in calming me down, though I must admit, I am rather upset that I lost. My talent for games has made me quite the sore loser.

Sebastian stands awkwardly at the other end of the room as I eat the first few bites of my sandwich. I look upward at him.

"You're dismissed,"

"Yes, my lord," he says. And he's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Baldroy's POV**

* * *

There's a large explosion as the fire from my flamethrower connects with a small pile of gunpowder I'd been storing next to the meat. The explosion sends me flying across the kitchen into Mey-rin, knocking her to the floor.

"Baldroy Fitzburg Miller!" She shouts at me as the dust from the explosion clears. She pushes herself up into a standing position once more. "What did Mr. Sebastian tell you about using flamethrowers to cook meat?" She asks angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "And what about storing gunpowder?"

"I don't care what Mr. Seba _satan_ says," I reply, snickering at my "clever" name for our butler. Mey-rin giggles, apparently finding the name humorous as well. Sebastian chooses that moment to burst into the kitchen.

"Baaaallldroy," he hisses, glaring at me. "Why must you choose the most idiotic ways to go about doing the most simple of tasks?" _Wow, that was harsh_ , I think. _Harsh, but true_. I look down at my feet.

"Sorry Mr. Seba _satan_ ," I murmur, a mischievous smile spreading across my face.

"What did you just call me?" he snaps.

"Nothing," I say innocently, tilting my face downward and looking up at the man, my eyes wide as if I'm a child being punished unjustly.

"You will never call me that again," he says firmly, scowling. I snicker. Mey-rin covers her mouth and turns her head to hide her laughter. Sebastian sighs.

"You two act like five-year-olds," he mutters, hanging his fancy tailcoat on a peg upon the wall.

"We do nooot," I retort, crossing my arms. Sebastian rolls his eyes. Then he looks at the large hole I've created in the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll have to clean this mess up," he murmurs, rolling up his sleeves. I chuckle guiltily, but stop when I see a chunk of brick fly past my face. Chunks of the broken wall continue to fly past me and assemble themselves again where the wall was. My eyeballs just about pop out of my head.

 _Sebastian's telekinetically rebuilding the wall!_ It's a beautiful thing to watch. It looks as if the wall is exploding in reverse, and all Sebastian's doing is standing there, glaring at it with his arms crossed. Mey-rin's standing next to me, looking at the man, her jaw dropped.

"No way!" I shout as he finishes. "I wish Finny and Snake were here to see this. Too bad they insisted upon playing outside," I say, thinking of the two younger servants. Dunno about Snake, but Finny would surely be pleased to see the wall "rebuild itself."  
Sebastian doesn't say anything as he walks across the room to the newly rebuilt wall, staring out the window at the front yard. He sighs. Turning around sharply and starting towards the kitchen door.

"What is it?" Mey-rin asks him nervously.

"It appears we have a guest," he declares, then leaves the room.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Office) Astre's POV**

* * *

push my plate away from myself as I finish my meal and lean back in my seat, stretching my arms up into the air with a yawn. There's suddenly a knock on the office door. Most likely Sebastian, seeing as I couldn't hear him near the door.

"Come in," I command. My butler opens the door, a grim look upon his face. Great. What's happening now?

"Lady Elizabeth will be here shortly. We have about a minute before she arrives at the door," he says solemnly, looking almost sorry for me.  
I groan loudly. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Why the hell is she here? And what am I supposed to bloody say to her?_ I take a deep breath and attempt to collect myself.

"Is there anyone else with her?" Please say no. Please say no.

"No," Sebastian responds. _Thank god._ I sigh, relieved.

"Very well then, I supposed the only preparation necessary is my own mental preparation. Please assemble the other servants to greet the lady at the door," I order.

A phony smile spreads across my butler's face.

"Very good, sir," he says before leaving me. I stand up, stretching before I head downstairs, towards the front door.  
By the time I get to the front door, the servants are already there, each one of them staring at me nervously. I take a deep breath.

"As you may already know, my fian- Lady Elizabeth will be here in a few minutes," I declare, addressing the servants. Mey-rin speaks up, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"I-If I may be so bold, my lord, do you think she knows about you taking your brother's pla-"

"She found out recently," I say quickly, interrupting my maid. "This will be the first time I see her since she discovered this particular fact, so I trust this is going to be a fun visit," I murmur, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Mey-rin coughs awkwardly.

"Ah… I see…" she mutters, adjusting her glasses again. A few seconds of awkward silence pass. Everybody in the foyer stares expectantly at the front door. Finally, there is a quiet knock on said door.  
Sebastian walks over briskly to open the door and steps back to reveal Lizzy. She doesn't look at all like she normally does. She's dressed in a small gray dress, adorned with a tiny gray hat. She's looking down at her feet with sad eyes. She doesn't run over and hug me like she normally does. In fact, she doesn't even say my name. She just stands there.  
I clear my throat.

"Um… hi… Lizzy," I murmur. She doesn't say anything. She just keeps on looking down at her feet. She looks like she's about to cry.

 _Jesus tap-dancing Christ! What the bloody hell am I supposed to say? Is she just going to stand there all day? Why the hell is she even here?_ I think furiously as my cheeks burn from embarrassment. Please just say something.

A few seconds pass before she finally looks up. _There you go, that's a start._ The servants shift nervously beside me.

"You lied," she whispers. At least she's getting to the point.

"Um… about that…" I mutter as I desperately search for the right words.

"Look, I'm sorry Lizzy. I lied, yeah. But… um… if it makes you feel any better… I didn't do it for you," I manage to say, twisting my foot nervously. My brother's fiance stares at me, her eyes filling up with tears. _Great. What the heck am I supposed to do when she cries?_

"It's okay," she mutters, her emerald eyes boring into my blue ones. "I understand why you lied, Astre. I get it. It's okay," a tear leaves her eye. "I-I'm so sorry that-that I have to choose," she stutters. Another tear leaves her eye. _What? Is she apologizing? I didn't expect that.  
_

"I just don't know what to do… but I can't return to y-y-our side," she's sobbing now. "I-I really h-hope you can f-f-f-find it in your heart to forgive me, A-astre," she cries. She then spins on her heels and sprints away from the manor. I stare at the doorway, eyes wide. I must admit, I feel a bit guilty for assuming she was here to condemn me. Then again, Lizzy's never been very predictable. Especially because she's constantly pretending to be something she's not around me. After all, I only realized she's an incredibly talented swordswoman about a month ago.  
I clear my throat.

"I'll be heading back to my office now," I announce. "Please begin preparations for dinner," my servants nod. I turn briskly and start towards the manor's large, purple staircase. I'm interrupted by a high pitched call.

"Wait!" I turn around again, only to see Lizzy standing in the doorway.

"What?" I inquire, staring at the girl. She's no longer crying.

"Astre… I have to ask you something," she starts, taking a step towards me. "Please stop investigating the case the Queen gave you. Please! Just let your brother win," she begs. I stare at her, dumbfounded. "Do it for me," she whispers.

"Of course not," I snap. The words come out before I can stop them. She looks at me wide-eyed, perhaps shocked by my tone.

"Lizzy, please understand that I need to win this case," I beg, my voice softening. And I do. Need to win the case, that is. My very soul might depend on it. My contract with Sebastian states that I will always carry out the duties of the Queen's Watchdog. I can't do that if I lose that title to my brother. Lizzy looks like she's about to start crying again.

"Please, Astre. You know how much I want to live happily with your brother. You know how hard I try. I deserve a happy life," she pleads. I clench my fists. Her words are unbelievably angering.

"This isn't about you Elizabeth," I growl, gritting my teeth. "The world doesn't revolve around you!" She blinks, then looks down at her shoes.

"Of course, I'm very sorry," she mumbles before she turns and walks away. I continue my walk to my office, ignoring the servants I've left behind.

Once I get to my office, I sit heavily in my chair with a sigh. It's been such a long day. Such a long week. Will I ever get any rest?I turn my attention to the folder in front of me. I've been thinking of its contents for quite a while. I should open the folder again. Should ponder over its contents once more. But I just can't bring myself to. It's been such a long day.

Instead of opening the folder, I reach out to grab today's newspaper. It's smooth and ironed, per usual. Sebastian is certainly an overachiever. Not that I'm complaining.

I open the paper, scanning it for anything moderately interesting. It seems as if there's nothing worth reading until I find an article on the back page.

" _5-year Anniversary of Mysterious, Unsolved Killings_ ," the title reads. I gasp quietly. I read further.

 _Today marks the 5-year anniversary of the mysterious murders of individuals, John Kelly, William Richardson, Harry Tinders, and Percy Mabel. These four men were found dead by a campsite five years ago. Their tent had been torn open from the inside. There were a series of mysterious footprints leading up to their dead bodies. Some footprints had two shoes on, some had none. Some had a shoe and a sock on, etc. It had appeared as if they had left their tent from the inside. Not only were there mysterious footprints, but all men died in different ways. The yard investigated their cases for about a month before giving up. Mary Tinders, wife of Harry Tinders says that…_  
I stop reading the article as they start talking about the family of the murdered victims. I slam the article down on the table, standing abruptly.

"Sebastian," I call, and he's standing in front of me in an instant.

"Yes, young master?" he asks, looking at me curiously.

"Look at this," I command, shoving the newspaper in his face. His eyes scan it in a split second, then narrows his maroon eyes.

"I see," he mutters, glancing at me as if waiting for my next move.

"We must go to the police headquarters immediately," I declare, slamming my hands on my desk.

"Yes, my lord,"

* * *

 **(Police Headquarters) Astre's POV**

* * *

"You can't just waltz in here and take whatever you very well please!" Inspector Abberline yells, exasperated. I can't help but feel just a bit sorry for the man, he really does try so hard. I don't let my pity for him show.

"I can't?" I ask innocently, looking up at him in mock confusion as I continue to sort through the file of cases.

"NO! YOU CA-" he sighs, defeated. "You know what, do what you very well please!" the poor man shouts, throwing his hands in the air. I chuckle.

"Thank you, kind sir. I will be sure to do just that," I reply, smirking. Abberline sighs again - extremely loudly.

"Excuse me, my lord," Sebastian interrupts, standing from his previously crouched position and brushing dust off the front of his tailcoat. "I have memorized all the murders that happened between now and fifteen years ago," he claims.

"What?!" Abberline yells, amazed now instead of angry. "I didn't even know that kind of feat was humanly possible!"

"It isn't," I murmur, too quietly for the inspector to hear as I turn to follow my butler.

"Goodbye, Underline, I hope to be seeing you again," I say as I walk out the door of the dusty old file room. Abberline murmurs something under his breath angrily.

* * *

The London sky is still cloudy and grey, but the city's streets are teeming with people nonetheless. I walk towards the carriage waiting by the curb. Sebastian opens the door for me as I approach the vehicle, and I get inside. Sebastian follows me, sitting down across from me and knocking on the velvet roof of the carriage. The carriage jerks to a start.

"Did you find anything interesting?" I ask curiously

"Indeed, my Lord," Sebastian responds but doesn't elaborate. I roll my eyes. That demon can be so damn difficult sometimes.

"And?"

"There are multiple cases similar to the one you found in the paper. The last case was during the November of 1885. In each of said cases, the murdered victims were 'commoners.' The exception obviously being Prince Albert. In addition, all of said victims were adult, male, and in their thirties" Sebastian responds calmly.

I give myself a few seconds to process my butler's words.

"You said there were multiple cases. Just how many were there?" I question, leaning forward, folding my hands into a fist and placing it under my chin.

"There were ten said cases in the interval of time you ordered me to investigate, my lord," he answers. I whistle.

"If all cases were so similar, how did the yard fail to see the connection? It seems rather obvious," I wonder, running a hand through my hair.

"I cannot be entirely sure my lord, however, I know that for all cases, excluding one, they were begged to stop investigation early," My butler answers, staring at me curiously, waiting for my next move. I tilt my head back and stare at the ceiling, thinking.

"You said the last case was the November of 1885, correct?" I ask after a few seconds.

"Correct,"

"Hmmm…" I rub my chin, "That's very curious. These two events most likely have no connection, but my parents died in the December of 1885," I recall calmly, rubbing my thumbs together. Sebastian smirks at me, his eyes flashing bright red briefly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my lord," he says. My eyes widen, then narrow as I glare at the man.

"Do you know something you aren't telling me?" I inquire suspiciously.

"No, my lord. I don't know who the murder of these men are, however, I have found in my many years of life that coincidences are very rare," Sebastian responds.

"Hmph," I grunt, leaning my elbow against the carriage's window and looking outside. I finally have a lead.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Sebastian's POV**

* * *

I sit on a wooden kitchen chair, my eyes quickly scanning a book on modern medicine. It's amazing what humans - such idiotic creatures - have discovered. While humans are inferior to demons in many ways, they have a few things we lack. One of which being curiosity. Any discoveries made by my kind are merely accidental, therefore we advance at a much slower rate in comparison to humans. I fear that this will one day give said creatures an advantage over my kind.

I've found myself with more free time, now that I don't have to do everything step-by-step like a human being. I can now prepare meals in mere seconds, giving me time to do things such as read.

I close my book. Speaking of meals, it's time to deliver dinner to the brat in his study. He's been cooped up in there for quite a while, thinking about the case his ruler gave him. I'm almost certain the murders have something to do with his family. I stand up, materializing a plate full of dinner onto my hands. I start walking at an incredibly slow, human pace towards my master's office.

I'm about halfway up the stairs when I jerk to a stop, my eyes flashing red.

The brat isn't in his office.

He isn't in the manor at all.

He's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Undertaker's Shop) Astre's POV**

* * *

I yawn loudly and stretch my arms upward as I fade into consciousness. I open my eyes, then scream as I see two bright eyes staring at me. The Undertaker.

I glare at the man as he bursts into laughter, slapping his hands against his knees.

"Y-Y-You have such a f-feminine scream, my lord," he giggles. I scowl, trying to cross my arms. But my arms are tied to the chair I'm sitting in, making it physically impossible to cross them.

"I honestly wonder if the Earl is truly male sometimes," the Undertaker continues, still giggling. "The Earl is so-"

"WHY AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?!" I shout, interrupting the insane man before me. The Undertaker's laughter dies down a bit.

"Whyever not, my lord?" he says with a small giggle.

"BECAU-!" I sigh before I even finish my first word, giving up. Instead, I take a few seconds to glance around the room. I'm in the Undertaker's shop, which is dusty, dark, and messy as usual. The Undertaker and I are the only ones in the shop. The Undertaker chuckles.

"Because of whaaat, my lord?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts. I growl at him, which only makes him laugh louder.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" I ask angrily, ignoring the Undertaker's question.

"And I thought you would never ask…" that creep says, a smile spreading across his face. "You see, I brought you here to attract him. I'm simply doing you a favor, my lord," he says, taking a seat in a wooden chair across from mine. I glare at the Undertaker.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I growl, even though I already know. He has me tied to a chair to bring Sebastian here. Why he would want Sebastian here, I'm not sure.

All of a sudden there's a knock on the door.

The Undertaker grins, standing up from where he's currently seated across from me.

"Commmeee innnn!" he shouts, making his way to the door across the shop. The door creaks open, revealing Grell and William. I groan internally.

Great. As if the situation wasn't already bad enough.

"Hellooo~" Grell sings, jumping excitedly into the shop. William follows his companion stiffly, turning to face the Undertaker and adjusting his glasses.

"Might I ask why you called us here?" the insufferable man asks, adjusting his glasses again. The Undertaker giggles, closing the door to the shop behind the pair.

"I wanted you to help me with a little something is allll~" he says, a wide smile covering his face. William adjusts his glasses once more, glaring in Grell's direction as he touches various items around the shop.

"I have no intention of helping you," he says stiffly, glaring at the Undertaker. Neither of the Shinigami has so much as glanced in my direction yet. They still don't know I'm here. I didn't know such powerful beings could be so very unobservant. The Undertaker laughs at William's response.

"Oh, I think you will very much want to help me when you hear what I'm planning. Besides, I'm willing to make a deal with you," the older reaper says. William's eyes light up at the mention of a deal.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about Ciel and Vincent Phantomhive if you help me with a little thing~" the Undertaker promises, picking up a glass beaker and twirling it in his hands. William clears his throat.

"Very well then, what is this… task you need help with?" The man asks, adjusting his glasses for what must be the millionth time.

"I need you to help me kill Sebastian Michaelis."

The room is silent for a few seconds as my mind races. What? Is that why he wanted to attract Sebastian here? And why would he want to kill Sebastian? Can Sebastian handle three shinigami? Grell is the first one to break the silence.

"Yippie!" He shouts, jumping up and down while simultaneously running all over the Undertaker's shop.

"I had hoped this would have something to do with Bassy, but I didn't think it actually would!" he shouts, posing dramatically as if he's the main actor in a play. I roll my eyes.

"How exactly are we going to get him to fight us?" William asks robotically, pushing his glasses up. The Undertaker giggles.

"Ah~ you're so unobservant!" he comments, gesturing in my direction. William blinks as he turns to look at me.

"Hello," I mumble awkwardly.

"How exactly did you get him away from the demon?" William asks, looking at the Undertaker. The Undertaker laughs, walking over to me and petting my head. I growl at him.

"It was a looott easier than I expected, I must say!" I huff. I hope Sebastian's at least noticed my absence by now.

"Ah! It's the brat!" Grell shouts as he notices me. I scowl. In an instant, the obnoxious, red-headed reaper is beside me.

"Not so powerful without your little butler, are you?" The man taunts, revving his chainsaw threateningly in front of my face. I flinch back in my chair.

All of a sudden the door to the shop bursts open, flying into the wall opposite the door frame with a loud thud.

Sebastian flies through the door, his eyes glowing bright red, rage twisting his features.

"Where is he?" he growls as he spots the Undertaker. Then he turns to look at me, and his expression softens.

"Young master," he says, and he's beside me in an instant, untying my arms from the wooden chair. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's about time. What the hell took you so long?" I ask, standing up and stretching my arms.

"I deeply apologize, my lord, he purposefully made it extremely hard to track you, and I therefore had to spend quite a long time looking for you," Sebastian apologizes, glaring at the Undertaker.

"It doesn't matter," I respond, "let's leave."

"Hehe… not so fast!" the Undertaker giggles, stepping in front of me. Grell and William both step next to the Undertaker, raising their weapons. I glare murderously at the three Shinigami.

"Undertaker, may I ask why you're doing this?" I ask angrily, crossing my recently freed arms.

"I'm just helping you, my lord. After all, you don't need him anymore," the Undertaker responds, gesturing at Sebastian.

"Well I don't want your help," I declare, looking sideways at my butler. "I fully intend to provide my servant with proper payment." Sebastian looks down at me, his eyes wide with surprise. Then my butler chuckles.

"You heard my master, your help isn't needed. Please allow our passage," he says, glaring at the Undertaker. The old Shinigami frowns.

"The boy clearly doesn't know what's best for him," he says. Then he launches himself at Sebastian.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Garden) Finny's POV**

* * *

I cradle a small flower in my hands, staring at its brilliant colors in awe. I've been outside every day since the young master and Mr. Sebastian rescued me, but I still can't get over how beautiful flowers are - how beautiful everything outside is. Everything was so ugly underground in the lab. I hope I never have to go underground again.

I tear my eyes away from the flower in my hands and instead gaze out at the young master's large property. I admire the beautiful, mysterious forest surrounding the yard. I admire the brilliant colors the setting sun is casting out on the horizon. I close my eyes and focus on the cool wind caressing my face, and the sound of the wildlife around myself.

All of a sudden a sharp sound reaches my ears. I open my eyes.

"Finny!" I hear a voice call in the distance. I turn to look in the direction of the voice. I see a silhouette of one - two people, about a quarter of a mile away.

"Finny!" the voice calls again. I squint my eyes, trying to identify the two people in the distance. I gasp when I realize who they are. The young master and Sebastian.

I feel my body surge with power as I summon number 12's strength. I sprint forward towards the two people in the distance, reaching them in less than 45 seconds.

Even before I reach the two, I know immediately that something is terribly wrong.

Sebastian's leaning against the young master heavily, unable to walk on his own. His eyes aren't focused, and they keep flickering from a bright red to a dull magenta. There's blood covering the majority of his body, including his mouth. When he coughs more blood is added to his torso. He reminds me of one of my mates from a few years ago. His name was S-015. He died.

"Can you carry him the rest of the way?" The young master pants, wiping the sweat off of his face with one of his hands. I nod, my eyes wide.

"Did you carry him all the way from London?" I whisper, going over and taking one of Mr. Sebastian's arms and putting it behind my neck. Astre shakes his head.

"No. I've only been walking for a couple minutes. He didn't get seriously hurt until we neared the manor," he explains, letting go of Sebastian, and bending over to catch his breath. I nod. There are a few moments of silence before I speak again.

"Is he going to die?" I whisper, my eyes beginning to tear up. I can't stand the thought of him dying. I remember how it felt to think he was dead. Astre shakes his head. I feel relief wash over me.

"Not unless we kill him," the young master says grimly. He laughs as he sees the expression on my face.

"I'm just joking, Finny. Besides, even if he did die, he would just go back to hell again. Of course, you would probably wouldn't see him again - at least not in this form - but it wouldn't be the same as if a human died," the young master assures me.

"Wait…" I say, my eyes widening, "so hell does exist? It's not just made up?" I ask, readjusting Sebastian's body on my shoulder. The young master nods.

"Based on what I've heard at least," he says as we reach the stairs to the manor.

"Uh oh…" I mutter, "I've killed a whole lot of people… do you think I'm going to hell?" The young master just rolls his eyes.

"I have no idea," he says as he goes to open the door. "I thank you for carrying him, Finny, I don't think I would have made it on my own," he tells me as I enter the manor. I can feel my face glow with his praise.

"You're welcome," I whisper, a smile spreading across my face. When I reach the inside of the manor I stand there awkwardly, unsure of where to go. Astre gestures for me to follow him.

"Come on," he says, smirking, "we'll put him in his room."

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Random Hallway) Mey-rin's POV**

* * *

"Bard!" I shout down the hallway as I squint my eyes, trying desperately to look for him down the long hallway.

"Bard! Snake! Are any of you here!" I shout again, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound. But the only thing I can hear is the sound of my own footsteps. Damn it. Where the heck are they? I've been looking for them for about half an hour now, and I can't find them anywhere. Of course, I'm probably just walking in circles, but I have no way of knowing because I'm nearly blind.

"Bard! Snake!" I yell again. Sheesh, doesn't Snake's Snakes have exceptional hearing? Why can't any of them hear me?

"Bar-!" I start to yell again before another voice cuts me off.

"Mey-rin!" I turn around sharply and squint down the hallway. There are several figures nearing me, but I can't quite see who they are.

"Bard?" I ask, walking towards the figures. As I near them, I realize it's not Bard.

Finny is walking towards me, carrying Sebastian's limp body fireman-style. The young master walks casually next to him.

Sebastian looks awful. He's covered almost completely in blood, and his eyes flicker open and closed, though they're always out of focus. His face is pale and covered in bloody cuts. His shirt is torn in multiple places. He looks like he just fell a thousand feet into a pit full of swords.

I gasp, running quickly towards the three.

"What happened!" I shout as I near them.

"There was… a rather unfortunate fight. I fear Sebastian will need some time to heal," the young master responds calmly as he walks past me. How can he be so calm at a time like this? I begin walking briskly alongside the young master and Finny.

"Is Mr. Sebastian going to be alright?" I ask nervously. I've never seen the seemingly perfect man in such a state.

Astre nods.

"I believe so," he answers, "I have found he heals rather quickly. I'm sure he'll be back to normal in a couple of days," I let out a breath. Two days doesn't sound too bad.

The young master stops watching as we finally reach what appears to be Sebastian's room, though, with my vision, I'm not quite sure.

We walk into Sebastian's room - stepping around the many beds crowding the room - and Finny takes Sebastian off his shoulder and lays him on his bed.

Finny, the young master, and I just stare at the man for a few seconds. He doesn't even look like the same person anymore. His expression is so - human. The young master clears his throat.

"We best be going," the young master mutters, tearing his gaze from his butler and turning sharply on his heel.

"Please see to dinner," he orders before turning the corner. I turn to follow Astre, leaving the room.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Baldroy's POV**

* * *

I carry the small box into the kitchen, setting it down and grabbing a knife. I drag the knife along the package, opening it very carefully. I open the box slowly, revealing about a dozen bright red sticks of dynamite. I chuckle mischievously under my breath, rubbing my hands together. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with these babies. I just need to make sure Mr. Sebastian never finds out…

Suddenly, I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. Crap! It's Sebastian! I quickly close the box, shifting it behind my back quickly to hide it. But when I turn to look at the doorway, the house's butler isn't standing there. Instead, Mey-rin and Finny walk into the kitchen, grim expressions on their faces.

"Hello Finny, Mey," I say casually, sliding the box full of dynamite into a cabinet. "Why do Y'all look so gloomy? Did someone die or something?"

Mey-rin shakes her head, plopping down on a kitchen chair.

"No one died, Bard. But someone might," she mutters, her voice quivering at the end. I feel my stomach tighten.

"What's wrong? Is the young master okay?" I ask frantically, my heart racing. Finny sits down next to Mey-rin.

"The young master's fine. It's Mr. Sebastian that I'm not too sure about," he says, looking down glumly.

"Mr. Sebastian?" I repeat. Then I start laughing.

"You guys are joking, right? You said it so seriously, I'll admit, you even had me fooled for a few seconds," I chuckle. Mey-rin looks up at me, her expression deadly serious.

"We're not joking, Bard. Sebastian looks really bad. I'm really worried about him," she says, glaring at me. Are they serious?

"You're not joking," I repeat.

"No, Bard, we're not joking," confirms Mey-rin, scowling. I squint my eyes.

"I didn't even know that man could get hurt. Besides, isn't he, like, satan or something. I thought he couldn't die," I say, squinting. Finny sighs.

"If you don't believe us, just go see for yourself," he says, slumping down in his chair. "He's in his room."

"Fine," I say, leaving the kitchen and striding down the long hallway to Sebastian's room.

I open the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Just like Mey-rin and Finny promised, Sebastian's there, lying on the bed. His eyes are closed, and his blood is everywhere. It's all over his clothes. It's all over his face. It's spreading over his bed. What little skin I can see beneath the blood is deathly pale. I let in a quick breath, feeling my stomach drop.

He's going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with my fanfiction! I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it soo... Also, thank you to the people who reviewed. It means a lot :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Master Bedroom) Astre's POV**

* * *

The sound of a door creaking open wakes me from my slumber. I open my eyes quickly, then close them again as they're met with a blinding light.

"Young master, It's time to wake up now," a deep voice says. I yawn, opening my eyes about half-way and stretching my arms up into the air.

"You have nothing on the schedule today," the voice continues. There's a soft clinking sound as a china tray is placed on my nightstand.

"Hmm…"

At last, I open my eyes the entire way and reach for my tea, which Sebastian hands to me.

"Do you require anything else, my lord?" he asks as he gives me the china cup.

"No nothi-" I feel my eyes widen as my brain fully awakens. Only several hours ago Sebastian was passed out in his room…

"Sebastian! You've healed!" I shout, sitting upright in bed. My butler chuckles.

"Not completely, my lord, but I will most certainly be able to return to my work."

I blink a few times to make sure I'm not seeing things. I'm not. I 'hmph' softly, taking a sip of tea.

"I suppose I should have expected you to heal quickly, but I thought it would take you several days at the very least!" Sebastian just nods, saying nothing. I recall the events of the previous day and chuckle.

"Finny and I had to carry you about two miles to the manor," I mutter, smirking and glancing sideways at my butler. "Even you have your weak moments, ay?"

Sebastian, now opening the curtains, bursts into a deep laugh before muffling it with a gloved hand. _Why the hell is that bastard laughing?_

"What's so funny?" I ask angrily. Unable to lie, Sebastian just doesn't respond at all. I huff in response to his stubborn silence, scowling.

"I order you to tell me."

Sebastian smiles.

"If you must know, my lord, I was perfectly capable of walking." It takes a few seconds for his words to register.

"WHAT?" I shout, glaring at the man. Sebastian laughs again.

"You see, it was quite funny to see you struggle to carry me, so I may just have 'forgotten' to mention my capability to walk."

If looks could kill, even Sebastian would probably be dead by now. My butler's grin widens as he notices my expression.

"If it makes you feel any better, my lord, I was severely injured. That was most likely the greatest amount of pain I'd ever felt in my long lifetime. However, It would require a much worse injury to prevent myself from walking."

I feel my face heat up as I remember my great struggles trying to lug his heavy body around the previous day. And he wasn't even genuinely hurt! I whip my arm out and point to the door, uttering only one word.

"Out!"

Sebastian complies dutifully, bowing his head, striding over to the door, and closing it softly behind himself with a click.

Of course, I command him to come back in only a few seconds later, as I'm unfortunately incapable of dressing myself.

After I'm fully clothed I announce my intentions to spend the majority of the day in my office and then leave to said room. I need to work on the case my brother and I have been presented with. I need to solve it before he does. I've been far too of-task as of recently, though it's definitely not my fault. My messed-up family keeps distracting me from my work.

I reach the office door, opening it slowly, then walking through the doorway and locking the door behind myself. I need to ensure I'm not distracted if I'm to work on this case. I need some peace and quiet.

Only ten seconds pass before there's a knock on the door.

I groan, rolling my eyes. So much for peace and quiet.

"Come in."

The door creaks open, revealing none other than my demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I feel as though I've been seeing him quite a lot lately. Lately meaning every day in the past three years.

"What do you want?" I ask - trying my best to be polite and not let my annoyance show. My efforts are completely wasted.

"I have something that you might be interested in," my butler responds vaguely, holding up a newspaper. Suddenly intrigued, I stride across the room to have a look.

"What is it?"

Sebastian points to the first article on the front page.

 _"Mysterious Mass-Murder Yesterday,"_ the title reads.

I gasp, quickly skimming through the words below. Sure enough, It's almost an exact copy of the mass-murder that lead to the death of Prince Albert.

I snatch the paper from my butler's hands, shoving it close to my face as to ensure I'm not reading it incorrectly. The murderers have started again. _What does this mean?_ I begin to pace the room, trying desperately to make sense out of this confusing case. I stop walking, freezing in place as I realize something.

"The murders were happening until my father died. Then he got resurrected and they started again." I glance at Sebastian, gauging his reaction to my theory. He smiles mischievously but says nothing. I start pacing again, waving my hands as I talk.

"Of course, correlation doesn't necessarily mean causation. And even if my father had any relationship with the murders in the past, that doesn't explain why he would continue to murders now, what with his 'new soul' and all." Does that even matter?

"If I may speak, my lord," Sebastian requests from the front of the room. I nod at him, signaling him to continue.

"It was simply a theory of mine that your brother and father have new souls. Of course, I find it quite hard to believe that your brother has the same soul, but I see little reason why your father should have a different soul." I frown at his words, rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, but if my father still has the same soul, then why the drastic change in personality?" Sebastian just smiles.

"I'm not sure, my lord," he says, then doubles over, coughing harshly into a gloved hand then wiping blood off of his mouth. I squint at him.

"Are you quite alright?"

He smiles again, regaining his composure.

"I'm fine," he responds calmly

I roll my eyes.

"Sure you are. But back to the problem at hand. What am I even supposed to do if my father is behind these murders? I'll have to tell the Queen, of course, and she'll surely want my father punished. But…" I sit down heavily on my chair, folding my hands in front of myself. After a few more seconds of thinking I sigh, repeatedly tapping the side of my head.

Sebastian stands near the door, saying absolutely nothing like a complete moron. _Would it hurt him to provide even the slightest bit of input?_

At last I grunt, standing upright.

"Prepare lunch, Sebastian. Immediately after lunch I will investigate the scene of the murders from the newspaper," I order, starting out of the office. Sebastian opens the door for me and follows me through the halls and down the long, purple staircase.

"Of course, my lord. Anything else?" I shake my head absentmindedly.

"No."

As my butler and I part ways, I can't help but think about how much he's changed since the day I first laid eyes upon him. He was more sarcastic back then… more sarcastic and well, scarier. It's not just his personality that changed, however. I've been able to notice small changes in his physical appearance as well. His teeth aren't as sharp as they were before. His eyes -no- his whole face is… softer than before. He's evolved to look nicer, not as threatening. He's evolved in an attempt to gain my trust. But that just makes me trust him even less.

I stop walking about halfway through the hallway leading to the dining room. I close my eyes, taking a moment to absorb my surroundings. I absorb the silence. I absorb the cold air in the hallway and the soft sound of my breath. I take it all in. After all, I don't know how much longer I have to live.

* * *

 **(Phantomhive Manor - Kitchen) Finny's POV**

* * *

It takes no effort to beat Bard in arm-wrestling. Well, no effort unless you count my great effort to not break his arm, or smash through the wooden table.

"Man," Bard sighs sadly, shaking his arm back and forth to stretch it out, "how the hell are you so strong, Finny?"

I giggle, leaning back in my chair. _Strength. The one thing I'm good at._

"What makes you think arm-wrestling on the master's table is a good idea?" A deep voice asks from the doorway. _Great. It's the killer of moods._

"Hi, Sebastian!" I shout, springing up from my chair to greet the man. I clearly remember how shocked us servants were when he woke us up this morning, looking the same way he always does. The young master wasn't exaggerating when he said he heals fast. Sebastian ignores my warm greeting and continues to reprimand me.

"With your strength you could have easily broken Baldroy's arm. Or worse, the table." Baldroy snorts at the last remark and goes to light another cigarette. I wonder randomly how many cigarettes that man's smoked in his short lifetime.

"You're just jealous Finny's stronger than you are," Baldroy retorts, crossing his arms. Sebastian raises his eyebrows at the comment.

"You believe that Finny is stronger than I am?" Baldroy nods confidently, but I shake my head.

"Nah, he was able to drag me out of the young master's room real easy. Way back when we were in that witch's house," I recall. The memory makes me shudder. Especially when I think about what he was probably doing after he shut me out. Now that I know Sebastian's true nature, a lot of things make sense.

Baldroy smirks, glaring at Sebastian.

"Well I bet you couldn't beat him in arm-wrestling," he declares. Sebastian smiles and comes to sit across from me at the table.

"If I beat Finny in an arm-wrestling match, I get to take away all the dynamite you've been hiding from me, and you don't complain." I see Bard swallow in response to the butler's words. He clearly didn't know Sebastian was aware of the explosives he's been hiding in the kitchen cabinets.

"Fine." the chef huffs. Sebastian places his elbow on the table and extends an open hand to me. I do the same.

"Five… four… three… two… one…"

I push as hard as I can against Sebastian's hand, my eyes flashing a different color. I don't even stand a chance. Sebastian pushes just hard enough to resist my strength at first, toying with me and Bard. Then, with a sudden burst of power, he pins my arm flat against the table with ease.

He holds my arm down for about a second before he stands up, strides to the cabinet in which the dynamite is hidden and takes bright red explosives out, tucking them somewhere in his coat.

Bard glares but says nothing in accordance with his deal with Sebastian. I smile sheepishly, cracking my knuckles and standing up.

"Sorry, Bard." Baldroy waves his hand at me.

"Nah, you're fine, kid," he says, then leans in to whisper in my ear. "I'll just get more soon anyway." A mischievous grin spreads across his face.

"No you won't," Sebastian says calmly from across the kitchen where he stands preparing the master's lunch. I giggle as Baldroy frowns again and mutters something harshly under his breath.

There are a few moments of near silence (the only sounds are of Sebastian preparing lunch and Baldroy smoking) until Snake walks in. Per usual, he's whispering things to the multiple snakes adorning his body.

"Hi, Snake!" I shout enthusiastically, leaping up from my seat to meet the snake-man. He flinches away from me like I'm a rabid beast. Snake's probably the most bashful person I've ever met.

"H-hi Finny," he mumbles. It's one of those rare moments when Snake - Snake the human - is talking.

"Finnian, please take this to the young master," Sebastian says from the other side of the kitchen. He snaps his fingers and the dish he's just prepared for the young master floats across the room to me. I open my hands and it settles gently into them. I feel my eyes bulge out of my head.

"COOL!"

Sebastian rolls his eyes in response.

"Please deliver it quickly, the young master and I have somewhere to be in about an hour." I do a quick salute and with a quick 'yes sir' I'm out of the kitchen, traveling down the manor's long hallways to the dining room.

* * *

The pale light streaming in through the large windows lining the hallway mixed with the silence makes me feel a tad lonely for some reason. It's at times like these that I think back to all of my old friends. The ones who are now all dead. Despite the bloody, violent fights we were forced to partake in, I miss all of my old friends. I miss them so much it hurts.

I walk into the dining hall quietly to find the young master sitting at the end of the large table. His eyes are closed and his features are relaxed.

"Young master?"

Astre's eyes open at the sound of my voice. He blinks a few times and then sighs softly.

"Thank you, Finny," he mumbles as I go to set down his meal - carefully to ensure I don't break the fragile tray.

I just stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before turning to leave.

I'm almost at the doorway when the young master stops me.

"Finny," he calls. I turn around and he gazes into my eyes.

"Yes, young master?"

He opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it again after a couple moments.

"Nothing,"

I bow sloppily and turn to leave. _What was he going to tell me?_

* * *

 **(Random Road in London) Astre's POV**

* * *

The carriage jerks to a stop harshly in the middle of the road. We're not even close to the scene of the murder from the paper.

"What the bloody hell?" I complain as my head smacks the vehicle's window. I look to my butler for answers. He says nothing, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" I ask, "Don't tell me it's those bloody reapers again." I'm really _not_ in the mood to deal with those nuisances again.

"Hmm… no, it is not," Sebastian mutters distractedly.

"Then who the hell is it?"

Sebastian ignores me and goes to open the door of the carriage.

"Please stay inside, young master," my butler requests, stepping outside and closing the door behind himself. _That bastard. Would it hurt him to at least tell me what's going on?_

I clamber over to the other side of the carriage and move the velvety, blue curtain, peering outside. Sebastian's standing a few feet from the window, talking calmly to another man standing across from him.

The stranger's resemblance to Sebastian is shocking. They appear to be the same height. Both have silky, black hair and inhumanly handsome features. They share the same emotionless expressions. They even have the same eye col-. I gasp.

 _Wait a second..._


End file.
